The Marauders: a history
by JessieRose
Summary: This is going to be a short story about the Marauders, basically Sirius sent Harry a book written by the four during their time at Hogwarts. Written before OotP
1. Tamarisk

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter and co.  
  
Chapter one ~ Tamarisk  
  
Tamarisk stood beside the rubble, all that was left of Godric's Hollow, all that was left of her friends, Lily and James Potter had died fighting. She fought away the tears that were streaming down her face. Then she remembered little Harry, what would become of little Harry? Sirius was his godfather; so more then likely Sirius would care for the boy. Sirius? He would be so upset about James and Lily after all he was their secret keeper. Tamarisk stopped in slow realisation, then she sank to the ground in an anguished sob. "No." she muttered. "No way, Sirius did not do this.he would not.it couldn't have been him." but even as she lay there trying to convince herself she knew that he had been their secret keeper so therefore was the only one who could have done it.  
  
She got up off the ground and trudged home. It was the next day that she heard of Sirius' capture by the ministry and the death of Peter Pettigrew, another of her Hogwarts friends. She picked up the paper, in shock of the harsh headline.  
  
MURDERER BLACK BROUGHT TO JUSTICE  
  
The callous murder of James and Lily Potter carried out two nights ago would not have happened if their secret keeper 21 year old Sirius Black betrayed them. James Potter completely trusted his best friend of almost ten years and chose him without hesitation as the person to be his and his wife's secret keeper. The best part of Black's miserable life must have been when he told he master he-who-must-not-be-named that he could give him the Potters. The only survivor of the attack on Godric's Hollow was the Potters one-year-old son, Harry. Not only is Harry special because he is the only one ever to survive the killing curse but the curse rebounded off little Harry on to the dark Lord himself. He-who-must-not-be-named was defeated just as Black had shown his true colours. Pettigrew, so upset by his friends' death went to search for Black and finally caught up with him. Black was too quick he killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles. The ministry arrived shortly after; Peter was given the order of Merlin first class. Black is now in Azkaban and the minister assures the public that he will never be let out. To me this is not justice and I would like to see Black suffer the Dementor's Kiss, it is nothing he doesn't deserve. I only hope that Lily and James can now rest in peace along side young Peter.  
  
At that point Tamarisk allowed the paper to fall from her hand with a gasp. She was sure that Sirius was innocent, he wouldn't have done such a thing, least of all to James and Lily. Sirius would be the last person to go over to the dark side.  
  
Tamarisk began making inquires into where Harry was, she traced him to his Aunt and Uncle's house in Surrey. She had half a mind to go and see him, when he was older she was going to tell him that it couldn't have been Sirius and that Pettigrew had been mistaken. She wrote to Professor Dumbledore to tell him of her concerns, but only received a letter of thanks.  
  
So to Tamarisk Sirius was lost forever. The last member of the Marauder's was Remus Lupin. He too believed that Black was guilty. Tamarisk sank in to depression. She knew he was innocent, no matter what anyone said, Sirius was innocent.  
  
A/N this does get better.please R&R. 


	2. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter, surprised?  
  
A/N I already posted this chapter, but I had to change a few things after reading the 5th book. This is set in the summer after the GoF so Sirius is still alive!! Yay, he's come back to life!!  
  
To My Reviewer: -  
  
vienna1 ~ thanks for your review!!  
  
Chapter two ~ Happy Birthday  
  
Harry woke with a start from the dream he was having. It was about Voldemort, he had killed Cedric Diggory and had moved on to him. In his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry had taken part in the Triwizard Tournament, not by chose either, Voldemort's servant had entered him for it.  
  
Near the end both he and Cedric had been transported to Voldemort's lair where Cedric was killed and Harry forced to fight for his life.again.  
  
The Dursleys were his guardians though Harry would much rather be living with his godfather Sirius whom he had found to be innocent after breaking out of Azkaban in his third year. Harry remembered what day it was just as he saw four owls headed for his open window, it was his fifteenth birthday.  
  
The first owl was a letter off his best friend from Hogwarts, Ron Weasley.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How's your summer been? I hope those muggles are treating you right? and if they're not get Sirius to sort them out for you. Happy Birthday. I have sent you a present unfortunately its not much, but it's the thought that counts. I asked Dumbledore if you could come and stay and he said no, I suppose he has his reasons but do you want to meet at Diagon Alley?  
Ron.  
  
Harry disheartened, opened the parcel which had come along with the letter. It was a limited edition programme from a Cannons Quidditch game.  
  
Next he opened Hermione's letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope your having a good summer, Ron told me that you couldn't go to the Burrow. But I suppose you are safer at your aunt and uncles. I have done all my homework of course; tomorrow I am leaving for Bulgaria. My parents and I are staying with Victor, I haven't told Ron yet.I am not sure how to. Would you like to meet at Diagon Alley?  
Love Hermione.  
  
Hermione had met Victor Krum the year before, he had been completing against Harry in the Triwizard Tournament. Not only did he attend Durmstrang, a school rumoured to teach the dark arts he was also an international Quidditch player; a seeker for Bulgaria. Hermione's parcel was as usual a book, a book on defence against the dark arts.  
  
The third owl was from Hogwarts, a list to tell him the equipment and books he would need for the next year.  
  
And the fourth was from his Godfather. Sirius Black had been accused of a horrendous crime which he did not commit, in fact it had been Peter Pettigrew who had killed Harry's parents. Peter had been taking his animagus form, namely a rat called Scrabbers. Then when Sirius had broken out of Azkaban in Harry's third year he had proved himself innocent, but to Harry, Ron, and Hermione only. no one else believed him and he was on the run for his life. Harry hoped that once his name was cleared he could move in with them.  
  
Harry,  
Sorry this is a bit rushed, but I do not have a lot of time. I am on an important mission for Dumbledore, cant say anymore. Dumbledore wants you to stay at the Dursleys, but I will try and come and see before you go back to Hogwarts. Padfoot.  
  
Padfoot was his school nickname, this was because he could turn himself in to a big black dog at will. Moony was one of his friends from Hogwarts. Remus Lupin was his real name. He was called Moony because he was a werewolf, this however did not bother his friends. Remus Lupin had taught at Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year until he was forced to leave by Snape. There had always been a strong dislike between the Marauders, Sirius, Remus, James and Peter, and the Slytherins including Snape. Harry picked up his godfathers present, which was hastily wrapped. He tore it open and found a green journal entitled 'The Marauders; a history.'  
  
Harry leafed through it, all four members had contributed. He put all his letters under the loose floorboard under the bed and went down to sleep.  
  
After breakfast the next morning he wrote a reply to Sirius to tell of his eagerness to see him and then settled down to read the journal.  
  
The Marauders: a history  
  
For a start you may be wondering who the Marauders are. Well let me explain. My name is James Potter and I am seventeen years old and in my last year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. It struck me not long ago that I am soon to leave this walls, these precious stone walls and never return. That is why we the Marauders will leave this book and the map behind, this is the legacy which we present to future Marauders.  
  
So who are the Marauders? This first bit is about us.the four famous Gryfindors.  
  
Name: Sirius Black  
  
Nickname: Padfoot  
  
Age: Seventeen  
  
Birthday: 11th of April.  
  
Appearance: erm.handsome.black hair, two eyes, pretty average really.  
  
Personality: can I really answer this? I mean it depends how others see me.okay then James I'll shut up and answer the question. I am fun loving, easy going, exciting, can be serious, ready to die for what I believe in and value friendship above all else.  
  
Family: hmmm well I have parents and a younger brother all part of the huge Black Clan, but I don't consider them my parents!! So Onya (my sister)  
  
Address: Black Manor a.k.a. The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black. A.k.a 12 Grimmauld Street.  
  
Friends: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Tamarisk Calico, etc I could go on and on and on and on.  
  
Favourite object: erm.who came up with these questions? Okay then my favourite object is the ring Tamarisk gave me.*embarrassed face*  
  
Favourite subject: Transfiguration 'cause I can turn into a dog and McGonagall doesn't know.ha  
  
Favourite Quote: erm...i have so many of these I suppose my best one is 'You maybe only one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person.' ~ see I do have a sensitive side!!  
  
Name: Remus Lupin  
  
Nickname: Moony (don't ask)  
  
Age: seventeen  
  
Birthday: 30th June Appearance: well once a month I am hairy with big teeth and massive craving for some humans.that's not what you meant.oh right.  
  
Personality: well I like to think of myself as fun, happy, honest (sometimes), caring etc  
  
Family: mother (no father) Keisha (sister) Taloo (little bro)  
  
Address: Lupin Manor (yeah right!!!) erm.a house  
  
Friends: James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Tammy, Serverus (yeah we're best mates!!)  
  
Favourite object: now here I actually agree with Sirius.who wrote this??!! I don't have a favourite object but I hate the moon!!  
  
Favourite Subject: erm.none but I hate DADA.for obvious reasons.  
  
Favourite Quote: 'Lord grant me the serenity to accept the things I can't change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to tell the difference.'  
  
Name: James Potter  
  
Nickname: Prongs (Jimbo)  
  
Age: Seventeen  
  
Birthday: 9th November ~ ha I'm the oldest!  
  
Appearance: uncontrollable hair, which often gets me in trouble blue eyes.  
  
Personality: erm.I have this problem where I would do anything for anyone if they ask nice enough.(well sometimes anyway!!!) I'd do anything for my mates, I have a mission in life to enjoy myself.  
  
Family: pure family of witches and wizards, mother, father, aunt, uncle, oh and I mustn't forget Jessica (my daring little sis!)  
  
Address: Godric's Hollow.  
  
Friends: now where to begin.Sirius, Remus, Peter, (this isn't in any order!!) Tam, Lily, Connell, and so on  
  
Favourite Object: the golden snitch which Jessica gave me  
  
Favourite Subject: Charms  
  
Favourite Quote: erm.I don't really have one but if I leave it blank Sirius will kill me so. 'Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them' I'm the first one!!  
  
Name: Peter Pettigrew  
  
Nickname: Wormtail (I'm not that pleased about this)  
  
Age: Seventeen  
  
Birthday: 19th February  
  
Appearance: about five inches long, twelve with my tail, brown scraggy hair.then when I transform.  
  
Personality: enjoy life, live as long as possible.  
  
Family: what family? You cant call that woman a family!!!  
  
Address: not sure.  
  
Friends: Remus, Sirius, James,  
  
Favourite object: none  
  
Favourite Subject: probably potions because I am ok at it.  
  
Favourite Quote: keep your friends close and your enemies even closer.(don't ask me why!)  
  
So now you know a bit about us. We met on the Hogwarts express, Sirius and I were already friends then we met Remus and Peter. We were all sorted into Gryfindor, I was glad about this, especially since Snape was put in Slytherin, where he belongs.  
  
And so we formed the Marauders, our gang of four made purely for mischief and our fun loving attitude. This is our story.  
  
A/N Please tell me what you think!! Oh and if your into Pirates of the Caribbean please check out my fic it's called 'The Sparrow Rebellion'. Liz wants to find her mother, Jack is a wanted man, and Will, well he just wants to get married!! Any way please check it out!! ~ JessieRose ~ 


	3. Year One dictated by Sirius Black

A/N This is the first year of the Marauders as dictated by Sirius Black.  
  
Year one. By Me (and for those of you who don't know me.I'm Sirius Black, the good looking one ;) I'm not much of a writer, so you're going to have to forgive me!!  
  
Our first year at Hogwarts was average, we had countless detentions, James and I were even suspended for a week, Remus and Peter managed to get away with it. my parents weren't very pleased, nor were the Potters'. But Onya my sister, thought it was cool. Remus laughed at us when we got back and Dumbledore called us to his office, for a serious chat.didn't pay much attention, I have wish I did now, I am sure it was some good advice which I did not heed.  
  
The other Gryfindors included Connell, Harry, Lily, Tamarisk, Danni, Sara and Kylie. Lily and Tamarisk were similar to us, they were fun to hang around with and sometimes joined in with our pranks, especially the ones against the Slytherins.  
  
It was one day when James and I had been sent out of our potions lesson with Tamarisk for disrupting it, that we discovered the passage. Every so often the third years and above were allowed to go to Hogsmed, we thought this very unfair and were on the hunt for a passage out of the castle. We found it in the form of a witch.  
  
We were walking down the corridor on the third floor, wondering aimlessly, laughing at Professor Harper.  
  
"Someone's coming." Tamarisk cried.  
  
"Quick behind the statue."  
  
So we slipped in behind it.  
  
"Lumos." Tamarisk whispered and out of the end of her wand sprang a bright light.  
  
We followed the passage round the twists and turns, aware all the time that it may lead to a dead end. We ended up in a cellar in Honeydukes. We ran back down the passage, thrilled at our success, we blurted the whole story to Remus, Peter and Lily.  
  
So the next time the third years went to Hogsmede, you can guess where we went.  
  
We began to make a map of all the passages in Hogwarts and enchanted so we could see where everyone was. We have only just finished it in seventh year, but it was definitely worth seven hard years of research and effort.  
  
We got a bit of help of Hagrid, though I am sure he would like his name to be omitted. In fact it was by accident that he told us of the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack to where it led. We were going to investigate but Remus stopped us, we didn't find out why until much later on.  
  
Of course we had several run ins with Snape. Several fights in the corridors between lessons, for which we lost house points and got detentions.  
  
Snape was deep into the dark arts, he was a pure blood facist, he called Lily a mudblood, several times.  
  
Then for Christmas James got a great present from his sister Jessica. Jessica was a wonderful person, she would be at Hogwarts in another year along with Onya and Keisha the following year.  
  
She had sent him an invisibility cloak.  
  
"That must have cost a bomb." I said.  
  
James nodded. "More then I want to think about. I wonder where she bought it from, they are very rare after all."  
  
Remus. "There are some places you can get them. Old manors and."  
  
"And?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Knockturn Alley."  
  
"You can rule that out, Remus. My sister would not go down Knockturn Alley."  
  
And so our adventures took another turn. We could sneak out at night without being seen, we could go to Hogsmede without having to crawl down the secret passage, we could find out where Remus went every full moon.  
  
We noticed it in November, he had gone again and came back a few days later without any explanation, he gave the excuse of an ill relative, but it happened again in December and January. So we decided to follow him.  
  
He went out into the ground with Madame Pomfrey and disappeared under the thrashing branches of the Whomping Willow. We heard horrible sounds from within and glanced up at the full moon above.  
  
"Oh my gawd!" Tamarisk cried. "He's a werewolf!"  
  
"What?" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Honestly, don't you know what a werewolf is?" she replied.  
  
"Why didn't he tell us?" said James bitterly.  
  
"James." Lily said quietly.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"He wasn't sure how we would react." I said slowly.  
  
James gave a hollow laugh. "He doesn't trust us!"  
  
Tamarisk took a step towards the tree and a huge branch came down and delivered a heftly blow on her shoulder. She screamed in pain and I dived towards her as another branch was about to strike. I took the blow on my leg and crawled to safety pulling Tam with me.  
  
Her cheek was pouring with blood and she looked faint.  
  
Lily was crying. "We shall have to take her to medical, Madame Pomfrey never asks too many questions."  
  
I nodded. James was still staring up at the branches.  
  
"I'll take her." I said snapping him out of his trance. Lily put her arm around Tam and we led her to the hospital wing.  
  
The others went back up to the common room to wait for us. Lily and I joined them not much later. Tam had to stay in over night.  
  
She came out the next day her cheek was better but she had a tiny scar to the right of her eye, but it did not take away from her beauty. When Remus arrived back we stopped him and told him what we knew. Tam showed him her cheek and he broke down.  
  
"I am so sorry, I did not mean for you to find out this way."  
  
"You did not mean for us to find out at all." James said.  
  
Lily put her hand on his shoulder. "James, 'tis not his fault."  
  
Peter remained silent and Tam sat down beside Remus.  
  
"No more secrets between friends, right?" she looked at everyone in turn.  
  
We all nodded especially Remus who looked pleadingly at James. I elbowed James and he nodded and smiled.  
  
When Tam and Lily had left and Remus was in the library, we formed a plan.  
  
"Lets make the transformations better for Remus, he has suffered all his life, let us show him what true friends we are." James said.  
  
Peter looked interested and I nodded.  
  
"Why not become animigus?"  
  
"Have you gone bonkers?" exclaimed Peter.  
  
"I hate to say this James, but Peter is right. For a start it's illegal, it's dangerous only a few people actually succeed, you remember what Mcgonagall said."  
  
"So what's your point?"  
  
"I'm not sure, lets do it."  
  
"What? Sirius."  
  
"Peter." I said in the same squeaky voice.  
  
And so we agreed. That day whilst they distracted Madame Pince, the librarian, I sneaked into the restricted section of the of the library and picked up a few books on becoming animigus. They were thick and heavy; a quick flick through at the pictures almost put me off. But we got the book out of the library and took them to the dormitory where we read them.  
  
It was a very complicated process but we had to revise for our exams so didn't get a lot of chance to try it. But we knew what we were going to do in second year.  
  
The exams came and went and then it was time to leave Hogwarts for summer.  
  
It was a sad goodbye. 


	4. Year Two written by James Potter

Year two. By Prongs.  
  
Our second year started on the 1st of September as usual where we had a pleasurable reunion on the Hogwarts express. With us this year was Jessica and Onya, and next year Keisha would come. I was proud of my sister as she made everyone laugh and fitted straight in. but Jessica had always been that, she could walk easily into any role, any walk of life and feel instantly at home. I was dying to see what she thought of Hogwarts.  
  
Snape walked into our carriage with a small boy of eleven behind him. the boy was pale and a smaller version of Snape.  
  
He ran into the carriage and gazed happily out of the window.  
  
"Come on Wulf." Snape said silkily.  
  
Wulf, the boy, shook his head.  
  
"I'm Wulf," he said extending his hand to Jessica and then Onya.  
  
"Jessica Potter."  
  
"Onya Black."  
  
Snape sighed in despair and left the carriage, Wulf grinned.  
  
"Are you Snape's brother?" Peter asked.  
  
Wulf nodded. "Half brother, actually. He's been told to look after me."  
  
Jessica laughed. "So has James, but I bet I do that looking after."  
  
Tamarisk laughed, her and Lily sat in the corner gossiping. The scar on her cheek was clearly visible and she made no attempt to hide it.  
  
Also in the carriage was Connell and Harry. The other Gryfindors were probably in with the Ravenclaw girls.  
  
Onya was a timid girl and she stood close to Sirius who had a protective air.  
  
Just before we arrived at Hogwarts Snape came back.  
  
"Come, Wulf." He snarled. Wulf jumped up and obeyed, with a wink in the direction of Jessica.  
  
"Don't get involved with him Jess." I warned.  
  
"Oh, why do you say that?"  
  
"'Cause he's a Snape, he'll be in Slytherin anyway."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just don't Jess."  
  
She scowled and turned to talk to Onya.  
  
Then the first years went for the boat ride across the lake whilst we went in the horse drawn carriages, which weren't drawn by anything. (er.James I don't think that makes sense!!)  
  
Jessica and Onya were sorted into Gryfindor and as predicted Wulf Snape was a Slytherin.  
  
That year we put our plan in to action and started the preparation for becoming an animigus. Until you have become ananimigus your not sure what animal you will be. I had a vague idea.  
  
It was difficult keeping it from Remus and the girls especially since Jess and Onya started to hang around with us. Even Wulf joined us sometimes.  
  
Then came the time after Christmas when Jess and Onya got into trouble. Serious trouble. They were found out of bed by Argus Filch, the caretaker and his spy of a cat Mrs Norris, along with Wulf.  
  
Jess came to us the next day crying.  
  
"Jess whats wrong?" I jumped up to comfort her.  
  
"I have been expelled." She spluttered.  
  
"What? Why?" I said as I cuddled her close.  
  
Onya stood behind her awkwardly.  
  
"I hope you didn't have anything to do with this." Sirius said to her coldly. She fought back the tears.  
  
"Right, I'm going to see Dumbledore."  
  
"It wont do anything."  
  
"Sirius, look after Jess for me, I wont be long."  
  
And so I went up to the head's office. he was expecting me and shouted down the password.  
  
The office was round and covered with pictures of past head teachers and on the desk was a beautiful golden phoenix.  
  
"Its about my sister. Why has she been expelled?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
He stared atme through his half moon spectacles.  
  
"She went up to the highest tower where she was keeping a baby dragon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now normally I may have let her stay on a warning, but she led others into danger with her."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Yes, young Wulf Snape and Onya Black."  
  
I got up angrily. "How do know they didn't lead her?" I demanded.  
  
"Because she told me that she led them, and I believe her. Onya and Wulf shall of course be reprimanded and lose fifty points for their house. a letter shall go home."  
  
"But my sister gets suspended?" I said angrily.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I am afraid that is the way things go. She led others into danger."  
  
"I don't believe it!" I said storming out of the office.  
  
I went back down to the dormitory, Jess wasn't there. I grabbed Onya and shook her, she stared at me in a frightened sort of way. Sirius lunged at me and threw me off.  
  
"Never touch my sister like that again, Potter." He said standing between Onya and I.  
  
Onya burst into tears, clutching the shoulder where I had shook her.  
  
"Yeah you can cry, but my sister wont be coming back and its thanks to you." I shouted, unfairly. Sirius shoved me against the wall, he was stronger then me and would be victorious in a fight.  
  
"How dare you talk to my sister like that.how dare you! Jess told me everything."  
  
"She didn't do it." I insisted. "Your sister made her take the blame for it."  
  
"Accept the truth James." Sirius said giving me a final push before turning to his sister.  
  
"Where's Jess?" I demanded.  
  
"With Wulf." Came the muffled reply of Onya.  
  
I collapsed into the chair and watched as Sirius took Onya to her dorm. Remus stared at me with a certain amount of disgust.  
  
"There was no reason to talk to Sirius and Onya like that."  
  
"Yeah I know.I wish I hadn't."  
  
The next day Jess left, both Onya and I were afraid of each other. She showed me that I hadn't been able to control my temper.  
  
I disappeared to the library and accidentally (yeah right James) over heard Snape and Wulf talking.  
  
"It wasn't me, I told yer. It was her idea."  
  
"And you think father'll care for miserable excuse?" came the silky reply.  
  
Wulf looked down at the floor. "He'll never find out."  
  
"What about Dumbledore's letter? You cant have forgotten already?"  
  
Wulf looked up in alarm. "He'll kill me." He said weakly.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What should I do? I cant go home."  
  
"It wont be that bad."  
  
"Your joking right, he'll beat me to death." tears sprang into his eyes and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"No, I wont let him."  
  
"How you gonna stop him?"  
  
"I'll think of something Wulf, in the meantime you must act normal."  
  
Wulf nodded and walked out of the library leaving Snape to scowl after him.  
  
"Stupid boy." He muttered as he too left the library.  
  
I was shocked, I knew that Snape lived with his father, but by the sound of it he got hit. Back at the common room I told the others what I had heard, Sirius sat at the back pretending not to listen, he was still mad at me for threatening Onya.  
  
Tamarisk seemed the most affected and gasped with sympathy.  
  
After Christmas which Snape and Wulf had spent at Hogwarts, we continued with the attempt at becoming animigus. Sirius had forgiven me for hurting Onya and we were back to normal. Tamarisk was quieter then usual and her and Lily were often deep in conversation.  
  
Second year continued, by the end of it we were nearly ready to attempt a transfiguration, Peter was far more nervous then Sirius and I, but we helped and encouraged him.  
  
We were busy one day when Tamarisk walked in onus.  
  
We hurriedly explained what we were doing, and that it must be kept secret.  
  
She nodded. "On one condition."  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Let me join you."  
  
"No way."  
  
"That's my condition, take it or leave it."  
  
"Its dangerous Tam."  
  
"Spare me! Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes." Sirius said making the decision.  
  
And so the four of us continued the process, with Tamarisk it was made easier. She was easily the most clever person in the group and understood transfiguration much better.  
  
Leaving for summer that year was different. Onya was reluctant to go home, but not as much as Wulf. Snape had to drag him onto the train. Onya and Wulf had hardly spoken since Jess had left so she stayed with us on the train. 


	5. Year Three recorded by Remus Lupin

A/N Okay, very short chapter!! Tell me what you think!! ^_^ Thanks.  
  
Chapter Five.  
  
Year three. By Moony  
  
Wulf didn't come back to Hogwarts. Snape was sullen he barely spoke and went around snarling at people who were unfortunate enough to cross his path. Tamarisk spent a lot of time with Snape and even sat next to him in lessons. Sirius wasn't to happy about. He was very protective of Onya and Tamarisk. James clearly missed Jess.  
  
I was rather paranoid as every time I walked into a room the group stopped talking. Tamarisk, James, Sirius and Peter were deep in conversation and stopped when I entered. It turned out to be such a wonderful surprise.  
  
I found them together gathered over a heavily bound book. I just managed to see the title.  
  
"Animigus: the process." I exclaimed as I read the dusty cover.  
  
Tamarisk snatched it up. "Homework." She muttered.  
  
Sirius turned away to hide a grin and James blushed.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Tamarisk turned to Sirius and burst out laughing.  
  
Peter scowled. "You have ruined the surprise now."  
  
"What surprise?"  
  
"Well you know how you said your transformations were painful and you dreaded them?" James said.  
  
I nodded unsure where it was going.  
  
"We cant keep you company as humans, but we can as animals."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
Tamarisk laughed. "We're becoming animigus, illegally for you. so be thankful."  
  
"You're gonna do that for me?"  
  
James nodded. "Nothing is too big for a friend."  
  
And so their third year was spent deep in study, they had to be absolutely certain before they could attempt it. Tamarisk brought book after book out if the library and they poured over them taking in every tiny word of print.  
  
At the end of second year we had to choose our subjects. I did Care of magical Creatures, Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle studies and Athrimacy. Sirius and James did the same but instead of Muggle Studies they did Divination. Peter did the same as me but did not do Care of Magical Creatures. Tamarisk was a seer, better then the professor, James said. So third continued without much to note, apart from our continued pranks on members of a certain house, constant visits to Hogsmede and the final draft of the Marauders Map.  
  
Tamarisk and Sirius managed to enchant it together being the cleverest, apart from James who was busy with the animigus and helping Peter. At last we had mapped the school, grounds and passages. The map would serve us well in years to come. (short and sweet!) 


End file.
